Dont Move On
by SoldSoul
Summary: Phil goes back to the future. When he comes back, it's not with good news. COMPLETE Gem
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Phil of the Future. I wish I did. And by the way, did you know Ricky Ullman's real name is Raviv? I didn't. Oh well, on with the very very short story.

Chapter 1

Keely sat on her front porch waiting for Phil. He had called earlier with something important to say. She had something important to say too. Last night, she was thinking about him nonstop. She knew she really liked him, but she thought of him differently now. Could she be in love with him? When she saw him coming around the corner she ran to him.

"Hey, Philly Willy! What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Keel, there really isn't an easy way to say this but... well, you see, my dad...um, he started to actually work on the time machine and, um, it was a lot easier to fix than he thought. Im going, uh, back to 2121..." Keely just stared at him.

"Great! I bet you miss home. I hope you are happy there." Then she ran into her house. She didn't want Phil to see her tears.

"Keely! Wait up! We need to talk!" Phil yelled after her. He got to the door only to find it was locked. "Keels! Open the door! I want to talk to you! Please, open the door."

"Go away, Phil! Go back home. Back to 2121!" Keely yelled at him. Phil gave up and walked home. When he got there, he ran up to his room and played his drums. He didn't expect Keely to take it well, but a little better than that. Phil went to bed at 10:30. He needed sleep. After all, he was leaving tomorrow. He wished he could see Keely one last time.

The next day Pim woke the whole family up at 6. "Up and at em' everyone! We are going home! O yeah! No more Debby!" Phil had to laugh. But then he remembered Keely.

"Mom! Dad! Ill be back in a few minutes!" he said and ran out the door. Once he got to Keely's house he knocked on the door. No one came to answer it. He tried to open it, but it was still locked. He yelled for Keely to open the door but got no answer. He tried again. And again. And again. Eventually Lloyd came in their car and yelled for Phil to come home. Phil hopped in the car and Lloyd drove off. About 10 minutes later, Phil was back in 2121. (A/N: I could be mean and end it here, but I wont!)

Keely got dressed and headed out the door, hoping she wasn't too late. When Keely got to Phil's house to say goodbye, she was horrified to find that it was completely empty. She ran home and cryed herself to sleep. (A/N: I decided not to be too nice and end it here! Hehehe...)

Okay, I know it was short. But I wanted to make this part kinda short because I have an idea for a twist at the next chapter and im afraid that if I wait to long I will forget it!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Phil of the Future.

Chapter 2

Keely was about to go to class. She really liked college. It was fun, and she finally started to get over Phil, who had left her 3 years ago. She headed out the door of her dorm and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry!" she said. She looked at the person she bumped into and at once recognized him. It was Collin from the class she was just about to go to.

"Hey, Collin!"

"Hi."

"I was just going to class. You were too right?"

"Yeah, we are both going to the same place, so why don't we walk together?"

"Sure." They started walking together in silence. Keely was the first to say anything. "That test last week sure was hard, huh?"

"Eh, I didn't really think so. I've had harder." Keely liked that about him, he was really smart. And nice. And funny. And cute. And...

"Well, unless _you _thought it was hard, then I guess it was hard. I'm not saying your stupid or anything, I mean..." He interrupted her thoughts. She laughed.

"I know." She really liked this guy. They finished the walk in silence. After class, she met up with Collin.

"Hey, Keely? I was wondering if you would wanna go out tonight. If you want to, that is." Keely was so glad he had asked. She hadn't liked someone this much since Phil.

"I'd love to! Meet me at eight?"

"Great! Eight it is then!"

Keely was getting ready for her date with Collin. 'Collin and Keely.'She thought. 'That's cute.'

The doorbell rang and she went to the door.

"Hi Collin...um, you're not Collin." Once she realized who it really was she jumped into his arms and started crying. "Phil!"

"I missed you so much, Keels!"

"I missed you too! How did you get here? How did you find me?" She had so many questions.

"Reunite now, ask questions later." Phil seemed stressed.

"Phil, why did you leave without saying goodbye to me?"

"I didn't. Well, I tried not too. I came to your house but you never answered the door." Keely felt so stupid for not answering the door. If she did, she would have had a chance to convince Phil not to leave.

"Phil, I..." She was cut off by Collin.

"Hey, Keely. Who's your friend?"

"Collin, this is my friend Phil, Phil is this my date, Collin."

"Date?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, um, I had a date planned for tonight."

"Oh well, I'll let you two go on your date." Keely realized how sad Phil looked. She had to cancel.

"Collin, I'm really sorry, but, you see, I havent seen Phil in 3 years, and I really miss him. I hope you don't mind, but I want to spend a little time with him. How about tomorrow for our date?"

"Yeah, I guess. I know what it like to miss somebody, tomorrow is fine."

"Thanks so much! Ill see you tomorrow. Bye!"

"Bye." Collin walked away and Phil could finally talk to Keely alone. (A/N: I think I'm gonna leave you hanging here. I know you all are probably wondering why he is stressed and needs to talk to Keely. But you will just have to wait!)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Phil of the Future.

I know all of you have been wondering what happens next. Honestly, so have I. I just take em' as they come. So I was up all night last night thinking of exactly _why _Phil needs to talk to Keely. And I came up with the perfect thing. So read and find out!

Chapter 3

"Keels, I need to talk to you about something really important." By the way he said it Keely could tell she should be worried.

"You didn't come back just to see me did you?"

"No. I mean, I really missed you, and I really wanted to see you again. But, that's not the reason I'm here. You see, in the future I went back to Pickford and..."

"And what?" Just then Collin walked in the door.

"Hi. I thought maybe I could...um, keep you company. I'm really bored at my house."

"Sure! We could always use some company." Keely wanted him here. She knew Phil wouldn't tell her what he found while Collin was around, and she wasn't so sure she wanted to find out.

"Yeah, company..." Phil needed to talk to Keely and quick. Time was getting close. It was already 8:30. And that meant only 3 and a half hours till tomorrow. Phil hoped that Collin didn't stay that long.

3 hours later...

Phil woke up. Keely and Collin had been talking about school and classes and teachers. He was bored and had nothing to do. Eventually he had fallen asleep. He looked around for Keely and Collin and realized that they weren't there. He caught a glimpse of the clock. 11:30! Only a half hour! He needed to find Keely. His first thought was that she went to bed after Collin had left. He looked in her bedroom. No Keely. After he had looked everywhere in the dorm building, he went looking for her outside. He hopped in her car and drove around the city. After looking just about everywhere in Pickford he saw Collin and Keely walking along the side of the road near the park.

"Keely! I've been looking all over for you!"

"Sorry, Phil. But Collin and I have been out walking. You fell asleep and..."

"Keely, I really need to talk to you _alone _by tomorrow. And tomorrow is only a half hour away." Phil shot Collin a death glare. (A/N: Haha.)

"Collin, let me drive you home. Phil and I need to talk."

"No, it's okay. I can walk." 'Damn right you can walk' Phil thought. Once Phil thought that Collin was far enough away, he started to talk.

"Okay, so as I was trying to say before Collin came, in the future I went back to Pickford. I found your gravestone. The reason I need to tell you this be midnight is because it said you die...tomorrow. Then I looked at the records in the library and it said you were..."

"Wait! I die tomorrow! Oh my gosh!"

"It said that you were murdered by...wait a minute. What is Collin's last name?"

"Hurtz." Keely couldn't believe she was getting murdered tomorrow. She was very scared.

"Collin Hurtz? He's the guy that's gonna kill you! That little bastard!"

"What! Collin is gonna kill me?"

"No. He's not. I came to bring you back to the future with me. So you are safe."

"Are you sure that will work?" Keely wasn't so sure Phil's plan would work safely. She had always wanted to go to the future, but not because she was forced to run from _her _future.

"I know it will work. It's the same as me coming back here and then going back home." Keely hesitated.

"Okay. I will go with you. But how far into the future?"

"Well, I figured we could go a few days into the future and skip tomorrow. So you can stay here. Or we can go back to 2124." Keely took a while to decide.

"I want to stay here. Can't you stay too?"

"I've got a family back home. I can't." Keely just nodded her head. He had a family. He had to go back.

"Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter! I know you all have been waiting. So here it is. I still don't own Phil of the Future.

Chapter 4

Keely and Phil hopped in the time machine. They had already discussed that they were only going to go a few days into the future to avoid the whole ordeal. Phil really didn't want to think about it. He couldn't imagine what kind of person would want to kill Keely.

"So, Phil, you're sure this will work?" Keely looked a little skeptical. "I mean what if..." She was cut off by Phil.

"We're here." Keely was confused, they had just got in the time machine half a minute ago.

"Already? Wow, that was fast." She was worried, but relieved. She and Phil got out of the time machine.

"Yeah, we only went a few days in the future, so it only took a couple seconds."

"I've noticed."They landed in the woods. Phil said they needed to be cautious. He turned the time machine into an SUV and they started walking out of the woods. They were close to the town so it only took a few minutes. When they were out of the woods, they started walking toward dorm at college.

"So, Phil, about Collin. He could still come back and, like, kill me even now. Couldn't he?"

"Well, he could, but I don't think he will. I just suggest you stay away from him." Keely nodded and started faster. She wanted to got home. She could Phil trying to keep up with her.

"Keely! Wait up! What's the rush?"

"I want to home. I missed three days of my life! People will be worried!" Eventually she got to her dorm. She unlocked the door and Phil followed her in. Keely turned the light on and almost fell to the floor when she realized what was there. Nothing. Her dorm was completely empty. She turned to Phil. He just looked at her and raised his shoulders. She ran out the door.

"Keely! Where are you going?"

"To the graveyard," she yelled back at him.

"Why are you going..." Then he figured it out. She wanted to see if she had a gravestone. He caught up to her and ran ahead. He saw the graveyard, right next to the police. Instead of going into the graveyard, he went into the police station to see if he could find any records of a murder three days ago. He ran into the station and asked the Police if they had any records about Keely. He looked out the door and saw Keely running into the graveyard. The Police were looking through their records, then one came up to him with a yellow folder in his hands.

"I think this is what you might be looking for, son."

"Thank you so much." Phil went over to a table and sat down and started looking through the folder. What he saw almost made him cry. At one in the morning September 23, 2005, (A/N: The day I wrote this is September 23, 2005! I thought it would be funny. Lol.) 19 year old Keely Teslow died. Cause of death: Currently unknown. Phil got up, put the folder back on the desk and went into the graveyard to find Keely. He found her standing in front of a newly dug grave. He didn't have to look, he already knew who's grave it was.

"Apparently they don't know who did it yet. Do you think we should tell them?"

"Phil! What are you talking about? First of all, they wont believe you and second of all...I'm dead! If anybody I know sees me they are going to flip! I thought you said this would work!"

"I honestly thought it would, Keel. I don't know what happened. What are we going to do now?" Keely moved to face him.

"I don't know."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Im getting sick of writing disclaimers. You all know that I don't own PotF.

Chapter 5

Keely and Phil walked down the street getting strange looks.

"Phil, this is stupid. Im dead! They all know that! They must think im a ghost or something."

"Awkward." Keely walked up to a woman staring at her.

"Im not dead!" Keely shook the woman by the shoulders. That just caused her to run away screaming her head off. Phil started laughing.

"What is so funny?" Keely asked annoyed.

"Its just that, your dead and your scaring everybody." Phil continued laughing. Keely crossed her arms and started walking into the woods toward the time machine.

"Where are you going?"

"To the time machine. We are going back 3 days. Im just gonna let myself die! This is dumb."

"You cant just let yourself die! Why would you want to do that?" Phil was getting worried.

"I have an idea. If we go back to the minute I was killed, we could stop Collin from killing me. Then I could stay here without being known as the town ghost." They reached the time machine and climbed in.

"All we need to do I find out when I died." Keely said.

"Don't worry. I know." Phil punched in '1:00 September 23, 2005.' Half a minute later, they were in the moment Keely was killed. He looked over at Keely surprised to see that she wasn't there.He jumped out of the time machine and looked around for Keely. She wasnt there. He ran into town, now really worried he had gone back a minute to late. Maybe she was already dead. While looking for Keely he thought about it. Maybe she is where she was the time she was getting killed. Maybe the only reason she stayed in the time machine the first time was because she was already dead. The same reason he was always in the time machine when his family and him went time traveling. Because they weren't part of that time period. (A/N: Yeah, I know, really really confusing but just read it over and youll understand it.)Phil ran to Keely's dorm room. He opened the door andshe was there. With Collin. They both looked over at Phil coming through the door.

"Phil! Where have you been? I havent seen you since the day you came back! I've been looking all over for you. You were just gone."

"What? I was with you all along. Remember? You had to get out because of reasons I cant say out loud when other people are in the room!"

"What are you talking about Phil? I've been here, taking classes and stuff. You just disappeared." Phil was getting confused.

"Keely you need to understand, where ever both of us where the last 3 days, I came back to tell you that you where going to be..." Phil was cut off by Collin.

"Phil, did you forget to take some medicine today? Why don't you leave me and Keely alone? Come back tomorrow."

"Yeah, Phil I think you need some rest. I have no idea what you are talking about. Why don't you came back after you have gotten some sleep." Keely closed the door on Phil and locked it.

"Keely! Open up!" Phil tryed to get Keely to open the door. But she wouldnt.

On the other side of the door...

"Im worried about Phil, he's never like this."

"Well people change. How long has it been since you saw him last?" Collin had a point. Maybe Phil had changed. She decided to let him walk away and get some sleep. She felt bad about it though. He once was her best friend.

"Why don't you have a drink?" Collin offered.

"Yeah, I need one." Keely took a shot and drank it.

On Phils side of the door...

Phil sat down on the ground almost giving up. He had tryed to get in every way he could. Keely wouldn't open the door. He really wished she remembered what was about to happen. It was 1:01. He figured that the folder was just an estimate. He thought he had about 8 minutes before it definitely was too late. He didnt want to think about what would happen if he didnt get to Keely in time.

5 minutes earlier...

Collin was in the kitchen getting Keely a shot. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the small plastic bag he had filled with...

Cliffy! I bet you already know whats in the bag. Anyway. I thought I would be mean and end it there. I wanted to say thank you so much for all the reviews! You like me! You really really like me! I didnt know I was that good. Thanx again guys!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Im not writing anymore disclaimers!

A/N: This is gonna be the last chapter unless I get a lot of reviews asking me to do more. The story has ended up the way I wanted it to so I have no reason to finish it unless you want me to. So if you do, please tell me!

Chapter 6

Previous chapter: Collin was in the kitchen getting Keely a shot. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the small plastic bag he had filled with... poison (A/N: wow, how easy was that to figure out!). He opened the bag and dumped in all the poison that was in it. He had been jealous that Keely had left her date with him to see Phil. He didn't care how much she missed Phil, he was angry. Now he was getting pay-back. He didn't want to kill her, just make her sick. So she new he meant business. He went back into the living room with Keely and sat down. After the episode with Phil, he asked Keely if she wanted a drink.

"Yeah, I need one." She took the shot and drank it. They started to talk more about Phil and then she passed out. Job done. Mission accomplished. He could leave now. His plan was to leave her there until she woke up. She would be okay after that and he would make up a lie about him leaving to get a doctor for her, etc. He walked out the door, very ticked off to find that Phil was still there. Phil looked in through the door and saw Keely lying almost dead on the couch.

"What did you do to her!"

"Poisoned her."

"What!" This wasn't really a surprise to Phil. He knew that he was the one who killed Keely.

"I poisoned her. Are you deaf? And why do you care? You left her three years ago. You don't care about her."

"I care about her a hell of a lot more than you do." And with that he punched Collin's lights out. (A/N: hehehe...) Phil ran over to Keely on the couch and tried to wake her. He shook her and talked to her. Nothing would work so he brought her to the hospital. He called the police.

About an hour later he found himself pacing around the hall outside her hospital room. He had so much running through his mind. Is she okay? What kind of poison? Have the police gotten to Keely's dorm yet? Has Collin woken up and gotten away? What happened with the time-machine? Why were so many things going through his head?

About another hour later the doctor came out.

"Is she alright?"

"I cant be sure yet, but she is doing well so far. You can go in and see her if you want. She's awake."

He thanked the doctor and ran into the hospital room. Keely looked really pale and weak.

"Phil. Hi..."

"How do you feel?"

"How do you think I feel?" They both laughed.

"Your gonna be okay. I promise." He didnt know that. But it made him feel better saying it.

"Where's Collin? I want to see him. Is he worried?"

"Keely, he's the one that poisoned you. When you where at your dorm I was trying to tell you that. And we HAD been into the future, and back. But for some reason you don't remember."

"Collin poisoned me? Really?"

"Yeah, sorry, I knew you liked him."

"Its okay. I just cant believe he would do that. He seemed so nice. Where is he? He's not coming back right?"

"Don't worry about him. He's taken care of." He didnt know THAT either. But it made him feel better saying THAT too. "You really liked him, huh?" Keely didnt say anything. "Ill take that as a yes. I bet you're devastated."

"I am devastated, but not because I liked him so much. Im devastated because, first of all, im in a hospital bed not knowing if im gonna live or not!" She laughed. Phil didnt think it was so funny.

"Don't say that. Why else are you devastated?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you said 'first of all', so there must be some 'second of all.'"

"I guess there is."

"What is it?" Keely just looked at Phil for a long time.

"You said that you have a family back home." Keely looked down at her feet. Phil was confused. Why did that make her sad?

"Huh?" Keely didnt say anything, and they didnt talk for a while. Phil tried, but Keely wouldn't say anything to him. About an hour later, the doctor came back in.

"We got the results from her tests early. It was a lot easier to do than we had thought. Give yourself a pat on the back, son. If you hadn't have gotten her here soon enough, she would have died. But you got her here soon enough, and we were able to get antibiotics in her, and she's gonna be okay. Good work. You can take her home tomorrow. We need to keep her over night for some observations, just in case we missed anything."

"Did you hear that Keels? Your gonna be fine!" Keely just smiled. A huge smile. He could tell she was glad. VERY glad.

The next day Phil came to the doctors early to pick Keely up. She was already ready to leave. Dressed, showered and everything.

"Come on, lets go." They got in Keely's car, and after a moment of silence, Phil spoke.

"What did you mean that you were devastated because I said I have family back home. Just Pim and my parents." Keely's head jerked up.

"Really? That's all? Just Pim and your parents? No wife, no kids?"

"No. Im only 19."

"Well, I didnt know if things were different in the future. I thought you meant that you had a FAMILY. Like, married, in love, family. Not sister, parents family. I was devastated because..." Shit. She almost spilled. Since she saw Phil all of her old feelings came back. She hated to admit it, because she new he had to go back anyway, but, she loved him. She just hoped he couldn't figure out what she almost said.

"Why were you devastated?" They had arrived at her dorm building. He hoped that she was sad because she...

"Never mind. I was sad because...um, because I knew you would have to leave. And you still have to leave. So I don't know why I feel so relieved." Keely struggled to think of something to say. They got out of the car and walked into the dorm building. They talked about nothing in particular the way to her dorm. When they got to her dorm, Keely unlocked the door and they walked in. She couldnt hold it in any longer.

"Look, Phil, I lied. The real reason I was devastated when I thought you had a wife back in the future, was because I couldnt take losing you again! When you came to my porch that day I was gonna tell you that I loved you! Because I did! And I still do! I lost you then, and the feeling was like I was going to DIE! I hated it! It was horrible! And when you told me that you had a family I thought I had lost you AGAIN! And I couldnt take it!" Keely broke down and was in tears. Phil didnt know what to do. She was crying and he wanted to help her, but he didnt know what to say.

"Keely, I..."

"Just say it Phil! Tell me you don't love me back. Just because I cant take it doesnt mean you have to lie to me. Ill be okay." She knew she wouldnt be okay.

"I cant say that. Because I do love you."

"You do?"

"Yeah, and I always have."


End file.
